


Ebony

by Chocobo-Lips (Eccentric_Bambi)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Romance, Birthday Fluff, High School AU, IgNoct, M/M, pre-game, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Chocobo-Lips
Summary: Noctis just wanted to make his friend a cake without burning it. But Prompto ruins it. Now he has to get a new one without getting caught by the stern brunette. Prompto and Gladio decide to use his absence to their advantage. And the look on the Prince and his Retainer's face when they get caught is so worth it.OR:A birthday fic for our favorite sassy pants Ignis(Very short and not beta'd because I have no beta)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I think we can all agree, Noctis and Prompto should NEVER be allowed near a stove.)  
> Criticism (no flames) are always appreciated!  
> THIS IS FOR YOU IGNOCT AND PROMPTIO SHIPPERS :D  
> Again, not beta'd because this was done on a whim

Black, disgusting goop dripped from the walls of a small silver plated space, coating every surface around it. A horrible burning smell lingered in the air, choking whoever so much as breathed with it's horrible smell. Two pairs of eyes stared on in mild horror, their faces mirroring that exact feeling. 

"Dude." 

"Yeah?" 

There is a flat stare from the second person as the blackness continued to smolder, giving off faint wisps of smoke.

"You totally ruined it. How do you make a cake explode like that?" 

Noctis gasps and stutters, offended as his best friend heaped all the blame on him. They _both_ had the stuff on their skin and uniforms, so they _both_ could be blamed.

"Hey! Who's idea was it to put black food coloring in the damned cake batter? Not mine."

The blonde raises his arms in self defense, his face barely recognizable under so much burned frosting. 

"I thought it would look cool! You know how much that man loves his damn Ebony so I thought a black cake would be nice! And again, food coloring does not make a cake explode."

Could Prompto really be blamed for that? Ignis was obsessed with the stuff, seriously. Noctis groaned in annoyance and stared at his kitchen with both a mix of horror and dread. He would have to clean this up before Ignis came by... Seriously, it even got on the ceiling! The sink was filled with batter covered utensils, bowls, and a pan on the stove was still smoking while holding what was the charred, destroyed remains of what was supposed to be a cake...

"Well whatever. We need to get a new cake, and I know for sure that we have no time to make one. I need to run to the store, so if you and Gladio could clean up that would be great." He paused to direct a deadpan stare at Prompto. "You can handle that, right?"

As pouty as he wanted to be, Prompto knew he had no choice. The third person in the apartment sat at the kitchen counter, his face bored but silently amused. 

"Okayyy. But only if he does the dishes."

"Fine fine," Gladio says. "Just hurry your ass up Noct, I just got a text from Iggy saying he was just now leaving the Citadel in the Regalia."

As if getting a cake wasn't bad enough, now he had to get one without being caught red handed? He was so fucked.

"Ignis is gonna kill me."

Before he disappears out the door, Gladio is shouting at him from the kitchen.

"And get me cup noodles!"

//////////////////////////

"You think he's gonna be okay?" 

Gladio puts away a clean mixing bowl, shrugging his broad shoulders. 

"Well you know Iggy, he's nothing of not on time to check on his Highness. By the way, you have batter all over your ass."

With no warning he casually palms Prompto's butt. The blonde squealed, turning around with a red face and subsequently dropping the cake pan all over the floor with the black mess going all over the tiles and even on his feet. Gladio sighs, shaking his head but grinning like an asshole. 

"Now look what you did."

The blonde huffs and crosses his arms, his cute little red face the picture of embarrassment.

"You idiot! You made me drop it!" he complained. "Now we really don't have time to clean!"

The taller brunette comes to stand near the blonde headed boy, his face still giving away just how much he was enjoying this whole situation. 

"Wouldn't be a problem in the first place if you didn't drop it."

Gods Prompto wanted so much to clock him square in the face. But the absolutely stunning smile on his handsome face that was turning his legs to jelly kept him from raising his fist. That and the fact that there was now only a few feet between them. So instead his blush deepens and he looks away, bending over to pick up the pan.

"You're an asshole."

Then he finds himself face to face with the smug noble, his next insult leaving his lungs.

"You know it baby."

The kiss to his lips and strong arms around his waist make his mind completely forget about being upset. That and he drops the freaking pan again.

 

/////////////////

 

"Thank you for your patronage! Please come again!" 

Noctis doesn't bother responding as he runs out of the store, glancing at his watch in alarm. 

"Fuck it's already three thirty. Ignis will be getting there around four... I gotta hurry or he is really gonna kill me."

He runs down the street towards his apartment which was a good three blocks away. Finding a simple cake on a day like this proved to be more stressful than he imagined. What kind of convenience store didn't sell plain undecorated cake? All the ones he saw had some gaudy decorations on them but no simple ones. Therefore being forced to find that bakery which took a lot of time, but luckily no one recognized him. Perhaps being coated in smudges of burnt cake and black frosting was worth not being seen as the Prince of all of Lucis.

Now with a plain cake box and a few tubes of frosting, nothing could ruin it. 

At least, until he saw a very painfully familiar black car coming closer to the street he was on. Panic immediately causes him to go into a sprint.

"The Regalia? Crap. That can't be him already can it? Why the hell is he so early??"

He looks back and noticed the car crawling slowly towards him, and he ran faster. 

His apartment building was finally in view when the car finally caught up with him as he was entering the parking lot. Thankfully the cake was still safe as he enters the lobby, but his nerves were frayed. Ignis must have surely spotted him right? Running around in the city unprotected and covered in black stuff was definitely not a good look for him. Still, at least he made it. Perhaps if he had time he could go up the elevator and at least put his name on the cake before Ignis got there. 

The elevator arrives and he steps inside before going up to the top where his own apartment was. Taking a moment he leaned against the wall, breathing hard and feeling his heart thudding in his chest. Seriously, this whole day has just been so stressful on him so far. If Ignis wasn't one of his friends there was no way he would be bothered going through all of this effort for no reason. That and the fact that Ignis would probably do the exact same for him...

The elevator beeps  and he's ready to step off, until a very familiar brunette walked past at that very second. His heart leapt into his throat and he froze. His last shred of hope escaped with the closing of the elevator doors.

"Noct? What are you doing? And why are you covered in... whatever that is?"

Confused green eyes stare at him from behind soft brunette bangs, the glasses in front of them making them even more intense. Noctis stutters, unsure of how to answer coherently. 

"U-um... I-I just..."

The bag in his hands is ready to slip from his sweat palm and he swallows. 

"Noct?" 

Ignis is now worried, walking closer. But before anything else Noctis holds up the bag, his head low in shame. Well now that he was caught, he may as well fess up. 

"I tried to make you a cake, but me and Prompto ruined it, so I tried to get you one before you showed up but you're early and I'm a mess and... I swear I will make this up to you so... Happy Birthday..?"

Hopefully an apology of cake would make it better? Ignis smiled suddenly, so maybe that sort of worked. He takes the plastic bag and peeked inside before pushing up his glasses, chuckling.

"Thank you Noctis," he says with genuine happiness. "That means... more than you could possibly imagine."

Breathing a sigh of relief Noctis smiled, wringing his hands. 

"So... you're not upset?" he peeps. Ignis laughs as he walks toward the door of the apartment.

"Of course not. The fact that you went through all this trouble for me is really the best gift I could have received. Now... I would hug you but you're absolutely filthy. Come on, let's go get you cleaned up."

With a newfound sense of relief he gladly follows after his adviser, now eager to take a nice shower. 

"Prompto and Gladio should be done cleaning up the mess by now," he says and fished out his key card from his pocket. Ignis nodded, still giddy about the fact that Noctis was putting in so much effort. 

"I can only imagine what sort of horrors you two managed to cook up," he chuckles as they walk into the entrance hall where they remove their shoes. "I am sure that your father would not be as lenient as I am with you."

Noctis laughs as they turn the corner to the kitchen, his eyes straying to the counter. 

"Well I am certain that it won't be...." His words trail off and he stops at the doorway, his face morphing into pure astonishment. "Oh my Gods." 

Ignis frowned in confusion and came to stand behind him, only to nearly drop the cake all over the floor. 

"PROMPTO. GLADIO. GET OFF OF THE COUNTER THIS INSTANT!"

Noctis is a cackling mess on the floor, Prompto is caught against the counter with his pants down (literally) and Gladio's head is between his legs. And the mess is still to be cleaned up of course. Prompto jumps in surprise, pushing Gladio away and yanking up his pants before rushing to the hallway.

"Sorry... We'll be right back..."

Gladio follows, giving Noctis a death stare before slamming the door behind him.

"Noct," Ignis ground out between his teeth. The prince finally stops cackling and pulls himself to his feet. 

"Yeah?" he asks and wipes the tears at his eyes, giggling every so often. His retainer puts the cake on the counter, a figurative black cloud hanging over his head. 

"Care to explain why you left those two alone?"

Noctis shrugs, his face still smiley and bright. 

"Dunno. I panicked." 

Ignis looked around at the mess again, feeling even more irritated than before. 

"I think you may need to do something for me in order to make up for this mess."

Noctis pales, all amusement draining from his face. 

"Uhh... like what exactly..?"

Then the most cunning and sneaky grin shows up on his face, and he is once more pushing up his glasses. Noctis can already tell that this is not gonna be good for him. 

"Remember when you said you would make it up to me? Well, get in that shower right now and we can start _making up_."

Oh shit. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this came to mind but I wanted to do it so bad lol
> 
> Also, normally I ship Promptis and Gladnis but a change every once in a while is nice :3


End file.
